Culpable
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: Era todo lo malo, era su rencor, era su maldad, era su culpa, golpeándola y arañándola. [TerrorFic] [OS]


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_Aviso:__ Este fic participa del "Reto: Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo." del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"._

* * *

**Culpable.**

**[Capítulo único]**

Una pequeña Konan, con la respiración entrecortada y cara de pánico, se dirigía a la habitación de sus compañeros para cerciorarse de que ellos estuvieran allí, durmiendo sanos y salvos. Abrió la puerta y al ver a Nagato y Yahiko dormir plácidamente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaban a salvo. Estaban vivos.

—¿Konan? —preguntó su amigo pelinaranja, que acababa de despertar gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la abertura de la puerta que había abierto Konan para asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo en su habitación.

—Buenas noches —saludó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

A continuación cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio con la esperanza de poder volver a recobrar el sueño y dormir tranquilamente al igual que sus compañeros.

Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que Yahiko moría. Pero eso no era lo más horrible de todo. Lo más espeluznante de la pesadilla era el cómo moría, que era asesinado por ella misma, con sus propias manos. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, para luego acostarse a dormir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dejó que el agua mojara su cabello azul, pasando por su espalda y que llegara a mojar sus pies, relajándola. Se sentía muy bien darse una merecida ducha después de su largo y agotador viaje desde Amegakure hasta la guarida Akatsuki, para encontrarse con varios de sus compañeros de organización.

El agua estaba tibia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y así el agua alcanzó su rostro, el cual refregó luego con ambas manos. Al volver la cabeza adelante abrió los ojos y en sus pestañas habían pequeñas gotitas rojas que nublaba su vista.

Frunció el ceño y miró ambas manos. Ahogó un grito al ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre roja. Empezó a desesperarse porque, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Había un olor asqueroso a carne podrida en la bañera. Pero de un segundo a otro dejó de oler, porque dejó de respirar, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía. La desesperación en forma líquida llegó a sus ojos y amenazó con liberarse. ¡No podía respirar! Se ahogaba en la tina. Puso ambas manos en las paredes y...

.

.

.

Despertó.

Había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, de las más horribles, para ser exactos. Despertó sobresaltada, estaba en la tina del baño, la cual estaba llena, y la canilla estaba abierta, por lo que seguía saliendo agua y la tina comenzaba a rebalsarse. Cerró la canilla rápidamente. De verdad se había estado ahogando por quedarse dormida en la tina pero, no recordaba el momento en el que se recostó y se durmió, menos recordaba cuando había entrado al baño si quiera.

Sacó el tapón que tenía la tina, para que así se descargara y dejara de rebalsar. Salió de la bañadera, se secó rápidamente y se vistió con su uniforme, dejando de lado la capa negra con nubes carmesí. Abrió la puerta del baño y salió al solitario pasillo. Aún no llegaba el resto de sus compañeros, por lo que todo estaba muy silencioso.

Fue al que sería el despacho de Pain. Al llegar, notó que el líder de Akatsuki estaba parado en medio de la habitación, la cual no estaba muy bien alumbrada. Se acercó a él, quien lo miraba de forma fría y severa, casi con odio, algo que extrañó a Konan porque, cuando estaban a solas, no solía dedicarle esas miradas tan gélidas.

—¿Nagato? —pronunció ella, extrañada ante su forma de mirarlo.

Se acercó más a él, y él hizo lo mismo. Cuando lo tuvo en frente, y él la miraba con el mentón hacia arriba, como con desprecio, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, el pelinaranja la tomó del cuello con su mano derecha y la elevó varios centímetros, hasta que sus pies no sintieran el suelo, asfixiándola.

La peliazul intentó patalear o hacer algún jutsu de papel para poder liberarse. Lo que más la desesperaba, era preguntarse porqué Pain le estaba haciendo eso. ¿Acaso la odiaba? Desde el día en que fue secuestrada por Hanzo y, por ende, Yahiko se suicidó, la peliazul sentía como si en parte aquella dolorosa muerte fuera culpa suya, y que Nagato también sentía una especie de rencor contra ella por lo mismo.

Ella, que había estado enamorada de Yahiko, sin tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte, menos ingenua, si tan sólo se hubiera podido defender de él, de Hanzo, no la hubiesen secuestrado, y su amigo no se hubiera sacrificado por ella. Sentía que el líder de Akatsuki también creía que ella había tenido algo de culpa, por lo que por eso acataba sus órdenes sin chistar, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas, era como si tratara de compensárselo siguiéndolo a donde él fuera y a donde llevara el rumbo de la organización.

No podía respirar. Se sentía tan culpable que ni si quiera podía luchar contra Pain, iba a dejar que la estrangulara sin más. El pelinaranja cerró más la mano en torno a su cuello. ¡Dolía como el infierno! De pronto, involuntariamente empezó a patalear, ya que sintió como la sangre dentro de sí dejaba de moverse de apoco. Es horrible la sensación de saber que tu pulso está disminuyendo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su corazón latía cada vez más lento.

Tomó con ambas manos la mano con la que Nagato sostenía su cuello y la ahorcaba sin piedad. Clavó sus uñas con esmalte anaranjado en las manos de su estrangulador hasta dañarlas. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Le dolía el pecho, pues su corazón a duras penas podía latir sin oxigeno entrando por sus pulmones. Comenzaba a dejar de sentir sus extremidades.

Si tan sólo supiera porqué Pain le hacía ello. Si tan sólo se lo dijera, y le dejara tomar si quiera dos segundos de descanso a su cuello para respirar y susurrarle un "Lo siento". ¡Juraba que no lo había hecho a propósito! ¡Lo sentía! ¡Lo sentía de verdad!

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Konan mientras intentaba hablar para disculparse con Pain. Pero no había forma, empezaba a sentirse débil. La desesperación era lo único más fuerte que el dolor en ese momento.

Pain cerró aún más su mano al rededor de la garganta de Konan.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Despertó nuevamente en el baño, esta vez, sentada en el borde de la tina, la cual estaba vacía, con la espalda contra la pared. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era de que la pesadilla, realidad, o lo que fuese por lo que estaba pasando, era una tortura, la peor de las torturas.

—¡Lo siento! —chilló y comenzó a llorar.

Le dolía el pecho, más bien le quemaba. Su garganta también le dolía, más todo su cuello, pudo ver en el reflejo de los azulejos los hematomas al rededor del mismo. Intentó calmarse, aún debía descubrir que era lo que sucedía. Pensó en la posibilidad de que sólo haya sido una pesadilla o en estar envuelta en un muy poderoso genjutsu mientras se levantaba y se vestía.

Terminó de vestirse y se vio en el espejo del baño, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un gemido. Se dejó caer en el suelo, débil, y comenzó a llorar como si todo lo vivido hubiera sido verdad. ¡Es que había sido tan real!

Luego de unos minutos de continuo llanto, se dijo a sí misma que debía de verse en un estado deplorable, una mujer fuerte como ella, que era hasta temida por las personas, a la cual sus compañeros conocían no solo por ser la única mujer en esa organización criminal, si no también por la autentica frialdad de sus ojos, llorando desconsoladamente por algo que ni con los años pudo superar, aunque aparentara que lo había hecho.

Se sentía patética. ¿Quién creería que Konan estaba tirada en el suelo llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello? Todos en Amegakure o en Akatsuki creerían que es sólo una broma estúpida, un comportamiento completamente ilógico viniendo de ella, pero al parecer, nada es imposible.

Se suponía que no le tenía miedo a nada, que era una kunoichi del más alto nivel. Pero con todo y eso no podía parar de temblar ni por un segundo.

Dejó de llorar, impulsada por una voz interna que constantemente le repetía las palabras «patética» y «débil» en su, ya demasiado torturada, mente. Se refregó el rostro con sus manos llenas de agua y luego se secó con una toalla blanca allí colgada. Cerró el grifo del agua y trató de respirar hondo para calmarse.

Abrió la puerta del baño y frunció el ceño al notar que todo estaba oscuro, en completa penumbra. Involuntariamente dio varios pasos hacia adelante. La puerta que daba al baño se cerró de un sólo golpe.

—¿Qué rayos? —murmuró Konan, intentando no perder la cordura.

Se dio vuelta en donde se suponía que estaba la puerta, para abrirla y que haya algo de luz, pero la estirar sus manos no encontró nada. Dio varios pasos hacia adelante y lo único que vio eran pasillos. Estaba parada en medio de la oscuridad de un pasillo que parecía no llevarla a ningún lado. El terror, combinado con la incertidumbre, la comenzó a invadir. Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero sentía que no habría caso, porque dentro suyo sabía que nadie estaba allí, además, debía conservar la compostura.

Se quedó congelada en medio de la oscuridad, sin saber qué hacer o dónde ir. Se puso en guardia, lista para atacar a cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su camino. ¿Quizá era sólo otra pesadilla? ¿Tal vez era sólo su imaginación? Sintió un ruido a su izquierda. Comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, siempre en guardia.

Comenzó a caminar velozmente por aquellos pasillos. Debía encontrar al causante de toda esa condenante tortura y ponerle fin de una buena vez. Sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, sentía que estaba más perdida que hace unos segundos. No encontraba puertas o ventanas, tampoco pudo volver al lugar de inicio; el baño, mucho menos encontrar a alguien.

Su desesperación aumentaba. El silencio era algo insoportable, ni si quiera podía escuchar sus propias pisadas al correr entre esos interminables pasillos. Parecía un laberinto. Pasaban los minutos sin encontrar salida y su mayor miedo comenzaba a volverse una certeza; no había salida de allí.

Paró en seco cuando sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies. Los siguiente que pudo ver, lo cual le causó algo de claustrofobia, fue el hecho de que las paredes, oscuras y tétricas, comenzaban a cerrarse en torno a ella, amenazando con aplastarla hasta la muerte.

Quiso utilizar un jutsu, pero no había forma, no podía ejecutar ni si quiera una simple copia de sí misma, hasta parecía que no tenía chakra alguno, como si éste hubiese desaparecido. Nuevamente, no sabía si realmente no podía hacer nada al respecto o si sólo estaba esperando a que la mataran para terminar con ese calvario. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, a debilitarse, provocando que Konan cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Quería llorar y gritar; tenía miedo. Las paredes se le acercaban cada vez más, por lo que su desesperación iba en aumento. Miró a todos lados y ahogó un pedido, a gritos, de ayuda, porque bien sabía que esa ayuda jamás llegaría; estaba sola. Se resignó al peor temor que tenía hasta el momento. No había salida. Y al trauma más grande de su vida; estar sola.

Apretó los ojos y dejó escapar en un grito la frustración y las ansias de que estuvieran por triturarla y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Después de su grito, agudo y desgarrador, cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, esperando lo peor. Pero ese momento jamás llegó...

Abrió sus ojos y, aunque estaba parada en medio de la oscuridad de lo que parecía ser un salón, se sentía observada. El silencio gritaba "culpable" a los cuatro vientos.

Un ventanal daba algo de luz desde el clima lluvioso y nublado de afuera. Konan frunció sus ojos. Juraría que conocía donde estaba, pero no podía recordar donde. De repente un rayo iluminó el cielo y por ende, el salón. Y allí se encontró con la viva figura de ella misma. Sí, había otra como ella, ¡idéntica! Sólo que con cabello rojo y ojos color plata, llenos de odio y malicia.

—Hola, sirvienta —pronunció su copia, con su voz extremadamente cargada de rencor.

Konan abrió exageradamente los ojos y se puso en guardia.

—¿Quién eres? —demandó saber.

Lanzó varias shurikens de papel pero todas fallaron.

—Deja de atacarme, sirvienta —ordenó la falsa Konan—. No estoy aquí para pelear, si no para preguntarte porqué es que te gusta besarle los pies a tu amado Pain, **sirvienta **—La de cabellos azules frunció el ceño—... ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te llame así? Es lo que eres, haciendo cada mandado que él te ordena, e idolatrándolo como un Dios... ¿Lo llamas así porque es la única persona que no murió por tu culpa? Como Yahiko, y tus padres, que se sacrificaron porque siguieras viva, ¿o acaso es por culpa, sirvienta?

La verdadera Konan tragó grueso, algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir lentamente.

—Si no hubieras sido tan débil, Yahiko se hubiera salvado, y ahora no sería la marioneta zombie de Pain, y lo sabes...

—¡Cállate! —ordenó la peliazul con la voz quebrada.

—¿Porqué a todos les gusta callar la verdad? Eso los hace hipócritas —dijo la falsa Konan—. ¿Crees que está bien que por ser el único ser querido en tu vida, debes ser su trapo de piso?

—¡No soy su trapo de piso! Él me quiere y somos amigos —dijo dando varios pasos hacia atrás, al ver que su falsa copia se acercaba a ella.

—Pero sí te sientes su trapo de piso, después de todo, te trata como un subordinado más... Te habla fríamente, a ti, su gran y única amiga —dijo sarcásticamente mientras caminaba lenta y desdeñosamente hacia Konan—, a ti, la que daría su miserable vida de criminal por él. Porque tu darías su vida por él, ¿no es así?

La espalda de la verdadera Konan chocó contra el ventanal, desde el cual de vez en cuando algún rayo iluminaba el salón, y cada vez que lo hacía se podía ver a la Konan pelirroja que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

—Por supuesto —respondió firmemente.

—¿Darías tu vida por él para pagar tu deudo de culpa, o porque realmente sientes que le debes algo? ¿O por esas dos razones, tal vez?

Ambas, la verdadera Konan y la falsa estaban frente a frente. Al escuchar la pregunta la peliazul frunció el ceño con perceptible furia y de un puñetazo limpio borró la sonrisa socarrona de su falsa copia.

—¡Maldita! —gritó la de cabellos rojos.

Comenzó una pelea sin jutsus, sólo puños, patadas y uñas. Sólo Konan contra lo peor de sí misma, materializada en una copia casi idéntica de ella. Era todo lo malo, era su rencor, era su maldad, era su culpa, golpeándola y arañándola. Y según ella, dándole su merecido.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A metros de ellos, una bella mujer de cabello azul yacía tendida en el suelo de una de los salones vacíos y sin uso alguno de la guarida Akatsuki. Su capa estaba rota, por lo que se podía ver en su abdomen descubierto, arañazos y golpes, como así también varios hematomas en su cuello. Parecía muerta, porque apenas si se podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando al respirar, y más que ese leve movimiento no se veía. Daba pena ver su semblante, que detonaba el cansancio y poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente? —preguntó Setsu blanco.

—Mmm, sí creo que lo es —contestó Tobi—... Ya encontramos su punto débil; Ya no vale la pena.

Su punto débil, el de todos, era la culpa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer. Me gustaría que comentaran qué les pareció. De nuevo, gracias. ****¡Saludos!**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
